BIBLIOTECA
by lauratrouble
Summary: A nadie le parecía extraño ver a la chica castaña pasar horas dentro de aquel pasillo. Mucho menos a él, quien la había visto pasar las tardes allí durante los últimos años de su vida. Drabble Izuocha. AU. Posible OoC. Este fanfic fue escrito para el día uno de la #IzuochaWeek2019. Tema: AU escolar.


**BIBLIOTECA**

El joven se hallaba detrás de una de las estanterías admirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada a mitad de pasillo con un libro en la mano y una barra de chocolate en la otra.

Hace más de media hora que había recibido un mensaje con la frase _"Hola, justo ahora tengo algunas horas libres hasta la siguiente clase"_, el cual, no respondió. En cambio fue a su encuentro, pero al llegar al lugar donde sabía que estaría y al verla tan concentrada en la lectura, no pudo evitar quedarse donde estaba para mirarla.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, hace ya dos años...

* * *

Él se encontraba estudiando para un examen que presentaría en esa semana, el primero desde su ingreso a la universidad, cuando ella pasó y se perdió en uno de los pasillos que se encontraban cerca de la mesa donde estaba él. La había escuchado reír, una risa cantarina y suave. También la había escuchado hablar y _"que voz tan linda"_ fue lo primero que pensó al oírla.

Faltaban aún 30 minutos, pero había decidido encaminarse hacia la clase para así tener tiempo de pasar a los sanitarios y comprar un snack. Estaba tomando su mochila cuando escuchó a alguien bufar. Lo ignoró. Casi de inmediato se escuchó un gruñido seguido de un _"demonios"_ que provenían del mismo lugar donde había salido el sonido anterior.

Era la voz de una mujer.

Sin poder evitarlo, recorrió los pasillos cercanos hasta que encontró a la dueña de los sonidos. Era la chica que había pasado momentos antes.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó deteniéndose al lado de la chica que se encontraba de puntillas y con las mejillas infladas. Al escucharlo, se sobresaltó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh— dijo llevando un dedo a su boca para morderlo con nerviosismo, luego soltó una pequeña risa —¿Será que puedes alcanzarme ese libro?— y señaló uno grueso de pastas negras.

El chico sonrió y tomó aquel que la castaña le indicó —Aquí tienes— dijo extendiéndolo.

—Gracias— y sonrió. El joven inclinó la cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

A lo largo de los siguientes meses siguieron encontrándose en el mismo sitio. Él asistía todas las tardes después de clases a la biblioteca y se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, donde podía verla pasar, y cada día ella le saludaba con un alegre _"Hola"_ que molestaba a aquellos que trataban de concentrarse en sus tareas y llenaba de emoción al joven de cabellos rizados.

Y así pasó un año, hasta que un día de invierno el chico se armó de valor y la invitó a tomar café. Al inicio ella se quedó en silencio y el peliverde comenzaba a temerle al rechazo, pero después, y para sorpresa de él, ella tomó un libro de la estantería y le respondió con un jovial _"acepto"_, jalándolo junto con ella hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

* * *

Habían pasado casi 45 minutos desde que le había mandado un mensaje, y la respuesta no llegaba. Estaba debatiendo si debía llamarlo o no, cuando un par de piernas aparecieron en el pasillo.

—Hola, Ochako—.

Ella se levantó rápidamente al ser sorprendida tirada a medio pasillo y no en una mesa, como lo hacía la gente normal.

—Oh— soltó una risa nerviosa —Hola Izuku— y acomodó disimuladamente su falda —¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? Olvidé decirte en dónde estaría— dijo cayendo en cuenta de que tal vez esa era la razón por la que el chico había tardado.

—Tienes algo de chocolate en la mejilla— Contestó evadiendo la pregunta, luego, sonrió. Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron y, rápidamente, con la manga de su suéter, quitó los restos de golosina. Él siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Amaba verla así, descuidada, al natural, siendo la chica despistada de siempre; leyendo con afán y emoción los libros de aquel pasillo, mismo donde había pasado los días de los últimos dos años.

—¿Izuku?—.

—Simplemente lo sabía— Dijo, y la abrazó.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, he escrito esto para el primer día de la Izuocha week2019. De los tres temas posibles, yo escogí el AU escolar,  
Es mi primera vez escribiendo fuera de mi zona de confort. Sinceramente, hablar de personajes tímidos como Midoriya se me dificulta mucho, así que una disculpa si este fic se sintió soso o incompleto. En fin, espero mejorar, y espero también que aunque sea les haya agradado :D

**Sayoonara.  
\- Trouble.**


End file.
